


No Regrets

by helsinkibaby



Category: West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo's life is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> AU.

He knows she sometimes worries about what he “gave up” for her, but there’s no need.

He resigned after the re-election campaign, married her soon after, and three years later, when Josh came to ask him to consider being Santos’s Vice-President nominee, he hadn’t had to think twice about his answer.

“That could have been you,” she tells him, as the cameras find Baker in the crowd, and he shakes his head, glancing at their two year old daughter colouring, his hand finding her belly and the swell of number two.

“I’ve no regrets,” he says, and he means it.


End file.
